A self-driving vehicle (“SDV”) is a vehicle such as, for example, a car, that is capable of operating without a human driver. An SDV determines conditions in its surrounding environment using technology such as, for example, radar, laser, odometry, global positioning system, and computer vision. One or more control systems in the SDV utilize this environmental information to control the SDV as it autonomously navigates paths and obstacles, while abiding by relevant traffic signals and signs.
SDV technology may be applied within the context of public and/or ride-sharing transportation (e.g., self-driving taxis or other types of ride-sharing vehicles). A public or ride-sharing SDV may potentially provide transportation services for a large number of passengers per day.